Roll: Not a Very Normal Day
by Martel
Summary: My first Fic! YAY! Yes, I know this one isnt very good, mainly a forced fic (Stupid friends!)Ill take bad reviews on this one, so, if you want a somewhat bad fic, read this, its about Roll, and she is trying to say Megaman! And thats all!


Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom or Roll or any Megaman related things I just use them for this Fic. So enjoy it! Or else.just kidding ~Martel  
  
************************************************************  
  
Roll: Not A Very Normal Day.(part one)  
  
"Sigh." Roll was once again cleaning out Dr. Light's lab, after Megaman had left to fight Dr. Wily's forces, and Dr. Light took Auto out for the day to give him some "Culture." "Why couldn't Dr. Light of taken me along too. just one I'd like to get away from this house!" She went upstairs (to the 6th floor) just to see that Rush and Tango were fighting again " Why didn't he program them to like each other." She was watching them fight while walking backwards, and so she ran into a machine, and it started up! "Oh no! What could that do?!" Then a capsule appeared out of the machine and a strange purple figure stepped out. "Hello?" Roll said. No response."Hello?". This time there was a voice " "Instating start up system. all systems functional. begin transmission. begin full start up mode.." "Umm. may I ask who you are?" said Roll. Tango and Rush were ready to attack at a moments notice. " Commencing neutralizing process" a bolt of energy zaps Rush and Tango, knocking them both out. " Hey you big jerk! Do you know where you are?!" " Adding armor.personality.looks. scanning area. destination correct. Begin Dr. Wily's transmission." "Dr. Wily sent you! I should of known!" "Roll this is Dr. Wily. This Robot you are seeing. is really MEGAMAN! I have remodeled him to do my bidding! "MEGAMAN! NOOOOOOO!" I try to help you!" With that Roll gets on a jet board that Dr. Light built for her to go shopping with. Ill get you Wily! " All I have is this old buster, but it will do!" With that she landed at Dr. Wily's Fortress, and walked inside. "Its cold in here" she shuddered. Noticing all the experiments, Roll just couldn't resist herself and pushed some of the buttons. One caused an explosion, another mage green goop go everywhere, and another one made a green robot walk out.. The green robot then said," Hello my name is. data banks damaged.name memory lost.can you name me?" "Sure" Roll said "How about. Tone?" "Tone, I like that name." The robot somewhat resembled Bass but he had a helmet that didn't have the fins, just a helmet, with a big diamond at the middle of it diamond, he also had kind eyes unlike Bass's. " Tone.name finished downloading. Roll is your name right?" "How did you know?" " Bass talks about you all the time. he says you're cute." "Aww the big lug has a heart after all, I mean eww!" Tone then said, "Dr. Wily isn't here at the moment but I can help you fix Megaman." "All right. Lets go back to Dr. Lights lab!" They both reached the lab, and found the insides in ruins! "GACK!" Roll said " Dr. Lights going to kill me! Look at this! Well at least he hasn't gotten to our bedrooms!" Megaman then came downstairs as caught glimpse at them both "humph, intruders must be destroyed." He held up his buster just when a flash of light came from nowhere! Then a voice said "I'm here to help you!" Roll then said" That sounds like Proto Man!" The voice then said "The one and only!" The red robot stepped out from the shadows " Roll go to where ever you found him and just push all the buttons on his control council! One might stop him!" He then fired another blast at Megaman, while Roll and Tone went to where she found him" "Push, push like the wind!" They were push all the buttons like mad when a low tone came out they heard Proto Man's voice saying that Megaman's back to normal. They went down stairs to see that Megaman was lying on the floor back to his blue color, but he seemed to be in pain "My gosh!" Roll said "He, he looks awful!" Tone said" He looks like he has a virus." Proto Man said" hurry call Dr. Light! I hope we can save him in time, Roll you take him upstairs and put him in a capsule! Take off his armor first though" They did as they were told and Roll ran with Megaman upstairs. "Megaman, don't die on me now. I need you.as a brother" She reached the lab, with a tear in her eye.  
  
More goodnessness in chapter 2!!! 


End file.
